Code Lyoko: Daddy
by Shadow lover 123
Summary: Xana has had it and has a plain but it back fires and that spells trouble for Odd, Ulrich, Jasmine, Yugi, Seto, Joey, Marik, Malik, Ryou and Bakura
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok I am redoing Code Lyoko: Daddy with a crossover with Yugioh**

Chapter 1: Xana's plan

Xana's pov

It had been a month since Aelita had been materialized. Jeremy and Aelita have been officially dating ever since Jeremy had the courage to ask her a week ago. He gave her a pink rose that matched her hair during one of their night time walks. Odd and Ulrich have been a couple for three months. Ulrich finally asked Odd after Jeremy and Yumi helped him get the courage to ask him out. Odd was so happy he jumped into Ulrich's arms and they shared their first of many kisses. Yumi and William have also been dating for 4 months. William asked her to come listen to him DJ at a small teen club near Yumi's house. In the middle of mixing he paused and publically asked Yumi to be his girlfriend too which she happily, and a little embarrassingly, replied yes. And Jasmine (Odd's twin sister who was separated from him and she has been living with Joey Wheeler and became Yugi Moto's girlfriend and then she went to the same school as Odd and so do all of Yugi and Jasmine friends and Yugi and so do all of the Yami's who have their own body's).

I have had it with the Lyoko worriers they are always running my plans to take over the world. Well I have a plan to end them for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok here is the next chapter**

It was just another day for the Lyoko gang as Jeremy's computer beeped signifying another XANA attack. Ulrich, Odd, Jeremy, Seto, Jasmine, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Tea, Tristan, Ryou, Bakura, Duke, Marik, Yami Malik, Mokuba and Aelita quickly told Mrs. Hertz they had stomach aches from the cafeteria food and ran out of the class. Ulrich called Yumi and told her to meet them at the factory. They all arrived at the factory at about the same time and found it strange that nothing weird was going on in their world.

"Just because we don't see a problem in our world doesn't mean there is one, come on let's hurry and deactivate the tower." said Jeremy while pressing the button on the elevator.

"I wonder what XANA has in store for us this time." Odd thought out loud.

"Don't get your hopes up Odd. It'll probably be the same couple of monsters that we fight and beat every time." Ulrich replied smirking at his lover's enthusiasm.

"I wouldn't be so quick to judge Ulrich. You never know what can happen in Lyoko." cautioned Aelita, Seto, Jasmine, Yugi, Yami and Yami Malik.

(If only they knew how right they were...)

Jeremy went to the supercomputer and put in the coordinates to send the 19 to the forest region. After transferring, scanning and virtualizing the gang Jeremy told them the tower was due north.

"No problem, we'll be done before lunch." Replied Odd and Joey confidently.

"Is that all you two can think about is your stomach?" said Yumi rolling her eyes.

"Hey when a man's gotta eat a man's gotta eat." Said Odd and Joey, crossing their arms.

"Really there's a man around here I only see a purple cat." Joked Ulrich. (Just to tell you guys all the Yugioh characters are in there outfits from when they were in the virtual world)

Everyone tried to hold their laughter as Odd and Joey, very maturely, stuck his tongue out and started running to the tower.

(It wasn't too far away so Jeremy didn't upload their vehicles.)

…..Meanwhile…..

XANA watched his targets as they ran towards the tower.

"They are the perfect specimen to carry out my plan." He thought manically to no one.

"I'll send out a scouting party first to de-virtualize a few of the others and then they'll be all mine."

….

The Lyoko party was almost at the tower when Jeremy called out.

"Hey guys you have company, 5 swarm of hornets and 45 crabs dead ahead."

"Looks like things are gonna start getting exciting around here," said Ulrich, Yugi, Jasmine, Yami, Mokuba, Seto and Yami Mark, Joey said.

"Bet I can take down more than you." Odd, Jasmine, Marik, Ryou and Seto challenged Ulrich, Yugi, Yami Malik, Bakura and Joey.

"Deal." Said Ulrich, Joey, Yami Malik, Bakura and Yugi "And to make it interesting…" they whispered in Odd's, Jasmine's, Ryou's, Marik's and Joey's ear so the others couldn't hear. "Whoever loses will be the one to bottom."

"You're on!" said Odd, Jasmine, Ryou, Marik and Seto up for the challenge.

"What are you six talking about? Asked Aelita.

"Nothing" they all replied blushing. They quickly ran up ahead to start their duel leaving the other three girls and the rest of the boys behind.

"What was that about?" Aelita asked Yumi and Tea.

"Nothing we want to know about." Said Yumi and Tea smirking to their self. "Come one Aelita we don't want to miss the party." And with that Yumi, Tea and Aelita and the rest of the boys took off after the other boys.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here is the next chapter**

**Chapter 3**

** Jasmine's pov**

The fight was going well. Yumi, Yami, Yugi, Joey, Malik, Aelita, Mokuba and Seto had managed to take down a crab each Odd and Ulrich, who were up ahead locked in their challenge, were tied two and two. Odd taking out 2 hornets and Ulrich having taken out the second crab and a hornet. Two hornets remained and they were both trying their best to get the last two. As the two of them battled Aelita followed Yumi, Yami and Tea and they headed towards the tower. They didn't notice however that three more crabs appeared behind them.

The crab hit Aelita in the leg and she fell to the ground with a painful moan.

"Oh boys we could use a bit of help!" Yumi yelled to the now bickering boys, since they were tied at 3 monsters a piece. Well Jasmine and Seto won and they and the other boys were already helping Yumi, Yami, Tea and Aelita.

"I got a crab which is bigger so it should count as two!" Said Ulrich."

"No way! And besides I got done with my three first so I win!" Countered Odd.

When they heard Yumi call they looked over and saw Aelita on the ground and Yumi, Tea, Jasmine, Seto, Yami, Yugi and the others barely being able to help Aelita.

"Shall I kick your butt by taking out three more crabs?" Odd asked Ulrich smugly.

"Sure, if you can get there before me!" "Supers sprint!" Ulrich called out and laughed as he dashed towards the girls and the other boys leaving Odd behind.

"What took you two so long, having a lover's spat? Aelita joked hiding behind Yumi.

"He's just jealous because I'm going to win." Ulrich replied. He quickly triplicated to confuse a crab and while it shot and destroyed one of the Ulrich's the other two jumped on top of two of the crabs and struck them both in the eyes. They teetered back and forth until they disappeared.

As Ulrich fused himself back together he was hit by the third crab and with the damage from his previous battles he was de-virtualized.

He returned to Earth and went up to Jeremy mumbling to himself about how he didn't want to bottom. "What are you mumbling about?" Jeremy asked

"Nothing." Ulrich blushed.

"Anyway, you fought well and they're almost done?" Reported Jeremy realizing it probably had something to do with Odd by his blush.

Odd had managed to laser arrow the third crab, grumbling to himself about having taken down one less monster than Ulrich.

As they were heading for the tower when a purple blast was shot near their feet.

"Hey, what's that?" Aelita asked looking at the monster. It looked just like a crab except it was Pink and the two front legs could fuse together to make a cannon type of appendage.

"Jeremy, do you have any idea what that thing is?" Yumi, Yugi, Jasmine, Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Malik asked.

"No I don't. Be careful guys we don't know what it can do to you. I'll try my best to find out information on this end, but be cautious." Jeremy said nervously typing away.

"Don't sweat it Einstein. We'll have in de-virtualized in no time." Odd confidently stated. And with that he laser arrowed the monster. It showed tremendous speed as quickly and seemingly effortlessly sidestepped the arrow.

"Huh, what's going on? Did I really miss?" Odd questioned.

"No! Watch out guys it's really fast!" Jeremy warned. Get Aelita to the tower now!

"Alright Yumi, Jasmine, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Seto, Marik and Bakura you go and the rest of us will be a distraction." Odd offered heroically.

"Alright Odd, Guys be careful." Yumi, Jasmine and Yugi said a bit worried, but as she, Jasmine, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Marik, Seto, Bakura and Aelita turned to run the monster shot a purple blast right near Yumi, Ryou, Jasmine, Marik and Seto. Again and again it tried to shoot at them (not too rapidly because the cannon had to take a second to recharge.) and all they could do to block its shots.

"Why is it only going after Yumi, Ryou, Marik, Jasmine and Seto?" Aelita asked to no one.

"Guys I figured out that that laser has some type of program to alter the genetics of the one it hits."

"But why would XANA try to do that? And why to Yumi, Ryou, Marik, Jasmine and Seto?" Odd and Joey asked, worried about their friends and sister and adopted sister.

"I don't know." Jeremy said confused. "But whatever you do don't let Yumi, Ryou, Marik, Jasmine or Seto get hit. "Aelita, run for the tower."

"Ok!" Aelita agreed running toward the tower.

Just then the crab-like monster shot at Yumi, Ryou, Marik, Jasmine and Seto and blew their weapons away, leaving them defenseless.

"Oh NO!" they screamed as the monster fired up its cannon to hit them.

"No, Jasmine, Ryou, Marik, Seto, Yumi! Odd, Yugi, Yami, Joey, Bakura, Tea, Tristan, Marik, Mokuba, Duke, Jeremy and Ulrich screamed watching them helplessly as the monster shot at them.

Jasmine, Ryou, Marik, Seto and Yumi watched knowing that something bad was going to happen to them.

But suddenly, they were flung to the side and away from the shot. They rolled on the ground confused.

"What happened?" me, Ryou, Marik and Seto asked. They looked at where they had been standing to see Odd, Joey, Yugi, Malik and Bakura on the ground moaning painfully and being de-virtualized.

Before they, the monster, or anyone else had time to react the tower was de-activated and the monster disappeared.

"I'm bringing you in." Jeremy said typing in the calculations.

"Hurry up Jeremy we need to check on Odd, Joey, Yugi, Malik and Bakura!" Yumi, Yami, Jasmine, Duke, Marik, Mokuba, Seto and Ryou cried as they were all brought in.

Yumi, Yami, Jasmine, Duke, Marik, Yami Marik, Seto, Ryou, Aelita and everyone else were brought in to see Jeremy and Ulrich hovering over all scanners.

"Where are Odd, Yugi, Malik, Joey and Bakura? Are they ok?" Jasmine, Seto, Ryou, Yami, Tea, Tristan, Marik, Yami Marik and Mokuba and everyone else asked concerned.

"They...they haven't come in yet..." Ulrich said. He was visibly shaking and sweating with nervousness over Odd. He loved him so much and he couldn't imagine life without his spunky, blonde haired lover. And the others couldn't imagine life without their lovers.

"I don't understand it." Jeremy said confused. "The supercomputer showed that they were de-virtualized."

Just then all the scanners began to open.

"ODD, YUGI, MALIK, JOEY, BAKURA! We were so worried" Ulrich, Jasmine, Marik, Seto and Ryou cried, "we thought that something bad...Odd, Yugi, Malik, Joey, and Bakura?" Ulrich, Jasmine, Marik, Seto and Ryou said.

Odd, Yugi, Malik, Joey and Bakura were doubled over in pain and clutching their stomachs.

"Help me...it ...hurts...," Odd, Yugi, Malik, Joey and Bakura cried weakly.

"Odd, Yugi, Malik, Joey, and Bakura what hurts? What's wrong?" Ulrich, Jasmine, Marik, Yami, Seto and Ryou were crying now. Tears were running down their faces at the sight of their lover and partner or friend in so much pain and there was nothing they could do. Nobody had a clue as to what was going on.

With one great heave Odd, Yugi, Malik, Joey and Bakura threw up blood and passed out. Their body was cold and sweaty as it fell limply out of the scanners**...**


End file.
